


Old habits are hard to break

by iterations



Category: Farscape
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BDSM, Coercion, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations
Summary: This takes place several years after the peacekeeper wars. The scarrans and peacekeepers are waging a cold war against one another. The peacekeepers have completed their new generation of command carrier under general Braca's command, but is someone commanding general Braca?****WARNING:TRIGGERS****





	1. The Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Farscape or any of the characters in it. I do not make any profit from this fic.

Technical officer Danya Reis was about to start her new position as technician on the third generation command carrier, 'the Jormungand'. It was a sought after position, since it was an entire new generation of peacekeeper technology and she was picked from several hundred sebacean applicants.

Before starting the position she had to go through a two day introductory program together with a stab of other technicians. The curriculum for the first day was to learn the differences between the second and third generation command carrier. The biggest improvement being that the old frag cannons were replaced with MAPA (Magnetic Anti-Proton Artillery). Cannons that dissolved the atoms of whatever was in 100 metras range, a doomsday weapon that could destroy worlds in the wrong hands. The Jormungand was also equipped with a new model of the Aurora Chair that was more energy efficient and at the same time causing less side effects of the interrogated captives. On day two they were shown the interior map of the battlecarrier and how to use the debugging tool and issue management system (ITS).

The Jormungand's control system was divided into several different segments. There was no single place to control the ship to avoid a total system breach. Because of that, all technicians needed to carry mobile debugging tools that were plugged straight into the involved component.

It was her first day aboard the Jormungand, which was still docked to the peacekeeper controlled planet Telema. She unpacked her few belongings in her sleeping cabin, which she shared with two other technicians. After that the new recruits were given a complete tour of the ship as well as a walkthrough by the ship's chief engineer Kelso. Reis also had the opportunity to carry out diagnostics in several parts of the system to verify that her debugging tool was working and that her access had been effectuated.

After a pretty bad night's sleep in her new surroundings everyone in the technical squad had an early appointment with general Meeklo Braca. He was meeting every one of the staff in groups to get to know them on a personal basis, which was very unusual for a peacekeeper general. On the other hand general Braca was a remarkable peacekeeper specimen and had risen through the ranks at an impressive speed. He was definitely doing something right.

Officers Kelso, Castal, Gren and Reis were led into the command bridge by one of the security officers. General Braca was seated in a chair and sipped on a beverage as they were gestured to take a seat in the large lounge opposite him. All of them were nervous and struggled to keep their excitement in check, except for perhaps chief engineer Kelso, which had met the general on several occasions.

Reis was surprised at how handsome he was, to be honest, she had expected an older, more grizzled man. When she finally broke her stare she noticed a leather clad figure lounged against the side of the main control panel. This creature was an abomination and she recognized that this must be the scarran half-breed 'Scorpius'. The former commander that had destroyed the Gammak base and was exiled several years ago. What was he doing at the Jormungand, obviously together with general Braca? 

She could not wrap her head around it, and she could also not help to gawk at the creature. He was absolutely vile with his pasty, wrinkled skin and deep set glaring eyes. His body was covered in a slick, black leather suit. Although he scared her half to death she could not stop looking at him and he was returning her gaze with his piercing, blue eyes.

General Braca's question finally broke Reis from her transfixion. She had to ask him to repeat the question.

“I was asking for your name. We were making introductions.” He smiled pleasantly at her. “I see you have noticed my advisor, Scorpius. He is part of my personal staff and has been for a long time. No need to be alarmed by his appearance. He is quite the peacekeeper underneath, aren't you Scorpius?” 

He turned to the half-breed and Scorpius made a slight bow with his head while almost whispering, “Of course, general”, with an incredibly soft voice that seemed misplaced coming from his blackened lips.

Reis felt ashamed that she had stared at the creature so openly and in the presence of the general, no less. A peacekeeper should never loose their composure. It was disgraceful.

“My name is Danya Reis, general” she managed to answer him. “I've been working as a technician on several battleships. My last assignment was on the command carrier 'Tanin'iver'.

“That is good to hear”, the general mused. “I'm sure you will make an excellent contribution to this ship.”

Reis bowed her head to the general and couldn't help to take another gander at Scorpius. He was still watching her and when she met his gaze again, a cold shiver rushed trough her body. She was not easily unnerved but this creature was somehow unbearable. His existence offended her to the very core.

The meeting was quickly over with and the technicians returned to their HQ, a space next to the stock room, where spare parts for the battlecarrier were stored.

“I can't believe the general is keeping that scarran half-breed so close to him”, Castal shivered visibly with disgust. “Did you notice he was staring you down the entire meeting, Reis?”

Reis did not want to think more about Scorpius and she quickly changed the subject to how they were going to divide the duties between themselves. Problems were automatically or manually created in the ITS and put in the backlog. When a ticket was started an available technician should assign her/himself to it. Sometimes tickets could also be assigned directly to a technician by Kelso or any other of the system administrators but as a rule they should keep an eye on the backlog.

The same evening the Jormungand took off to patrol the uncharted territories. Scarran dreadnoughts had been spotted and peacekeeper presence was essential to prevent any advantages the scarrans could find out there.

Reis first ticket was an error indication in the rear thrusters of the battlecarrier. She hurried to the engine room and connected her debugging tool to the mainframe. The pressure in the left thruster was too low so she did a manual adjustment to increase the flow of hydrogen to the core. After doing another diagnostic she was satisfied with the output level and walked back to the tech HQ.

She had barely planted herself on the couch they had in the lounge when the ITS alerted her of another ticket. This ticket was assigned to her personally and there seemed to be a problem with the Aurora Chair in the ships prisoner quadrant.

There were no prisoners yet to be interrogated as far as she knew but she did not linger, eager to show her worth on the command carrier.

When she entered the room where the Aurora Chair was placed, the first thing she saw was that hideous Scorpius. He was pressing buttons on the control panel and as she walked toward the Aurora Chair, he turned around and his cold eyes met hers. 

“Ah, there you are, officer. You were quick to respond too”, he cooed. “There seems to be a glitch in the Aurora Chair”, he continued. “It is, unresponsive”. He took a few steps back and glared intensely at her as she plugged in the debugging tool and started to read the data from the chair.

“There are no error logs”, Reis thought out loud. “I don't know what's wrong with it”, she continued, opening a hatch at the side of the device. She had operated on Aurora Chairs before and quickly found out what was amiss.

“The control crystal has overloaded”, she told Scorpius as she stood up from her kneeling position. “I will fetch a spare from the stock room”.

“Excellent”, Scorpius hummed and watched her as she went to fetch another crystal.

A few steps from the door, Reis discovered how tense she was. Her hands were almost shaking and they were clammy from perspiration. The reaction she had to that creature was frodank. She wanted to be done with this quickly so she fetched another crystal and replaced the cracked one in the Aurora Chair. After completing a diagnostic she asked Scorpius to power on the chair. A whirring sound was made as the chair lit up, so did Scorpius. 

“Nice work. I'm satisfied with you, pet”, he purred, almost inaudible. Reis ignored him and quickly hurried back to her HQ, trying to expel his nickname for her from her mind.

As the ship cruised through space, not many problems occurred. It seemed to have a stable design but there was apparently one flaw in it, and it was the Aurora Chair. A few days after replacing the power crystal a ticket was assigned to her again. The Aurora Chair was not powering on. She took Gren with her this time, not that she needed his advise as much as she did not want to be alone with Scorpius if he was there.

He was of course there and so was general Braca and two security officers. They were manhandling a beautiful young nebari woman with black hair. Reis had seen her on the ship on a few occasions and believed she was the consort of one of the high ranking officers. She had noticed her because of her unusual hair color. As far as she knew only nebari men had black hair. The women usually had white.

“We need to get the chair working”, Braca hissed, looking flustered. “This scarran spy needs to be interrogated at once. Why haven't the system alerted you that it was defective?” He looked sternly at Reis and his lips were pressed tightly together.

“I do not know, Sir”, Reis said feeling the stress pulse through her body but ignored it, keeping a perfectly calm exterior in front of the general and his subjugates. 

She plugged in the diagnostic tool and same as before, there were no error logs. “Perhaps the defect in it is also intervening with the monitoring system, causing us not to receive automatic error alerts?”, she was speculating, but the general wanted an explanation and it was the only one she could come up with. Officer Gren opened the hatch and it would seem that the problem, was once again, a burnt control crystal. 

“I will fetch another crystal as soon as I can”, Gren told the ranking officers and hurried out of the room. Reis was just about to go after him when general Braca said, “No need for both of you to fetch it. Stay here and explain why this could happen. Twice in just a few days”. His voice betrayed his irritation and Reis was afraid she would be blamed for this, although Kelso was the chief engineer and ultimately responsible for all the apparatus.

“I have no idea”, she said, trying not to show the desperation in her voice. “The error log is gone and the monitoring is not working properly.”

“Now, now general” Scorpius whispered to Braca. “She is just a lowly technical officer. Don't expect her to be responsible for the ships technological disadvantages”. 

“But you told me she replaced the crystal once. Perhaps she made a mistake, causing the new one to overheat as well?” Braca was looking at Scorpius and when he didn't answer, Braca turned to Reis and his voice was calm, but serious. “I will not have this happen again, you hear me? Otherwise I will report it to your superiors. This new model of Aurora Chair is the state of the art and has undergone thousands of simulations. Not once has the power crystal overloaded. There are protocols preventing this.”

Reis knew he was right but still, it had broken twice, and she had no idea why.

Gren came back with the spare crystal and gave it to Reis. After replacing it she made a diagnostics. No errors were found and the error log was there, blank. 

“Place the nebari in the chair”. Scorpius' melodic, soft voice commanded the security officers.

The security officers strapped the struggling nebari into the chair and the technicians left before the interrogation was started. 

“Maybe you put the crystal off-center when you switched it last time.” Gren teased her as they walked back. 

“Don't you start also”. Reis was feeling the beginning of a headache.

That night she had a nightmare. She was taking a shower in the communal bathroom and suddenly the feeling of being watched crept on her, making her heart beat faster and her mouth feel dry. She dared not turn to face her stalker but kept rinsing her hair, ignoring the feeling of being completely scrutinized. 

Reis woke up with a jerk. Perspiration made the bedlinen wet and cool under her. It was just a frelling nightmare. She was awake the rest of the night, lying in her bed and waiting for morning to come.

The next day when they ate lunch in the canteen, Reis felt the same feeling of being watched as she had in her dream the night before. She started to look around unwittingly and then she saw him starting at her from the general's table. Scorpius was aware that she noticed him but this did not faze him at all, only causing him to lick his lips while watching her.

She quickly turned back to her food. Eating in silence, she still felt the burn of that damnable creature staring at her back.

The nightmare, Scorpius never faltering gaze and her lack of sleep kept her unfocused the entire day. She did not assign any tickets to herself, deliberately slacking so that the other technicians would claim them before she had to. This was not like her. She was always the first to take on a problem and this caused her great disconcert. 

The next night she slept well out of exhaustion, but the night after that the nightmares were back.

She was once again in the shower, but this time she knew who her stalker was. She turned to face him. Covering her breasts with one hand and her bush with the other. 

“Such modesty...” Scorpius in her dreams purred. “Why don't you rinse your hair some more instead, so I can take a good look at you?”

Her hands moved to her hair on their own accord, exposing her naked body to his eyes.

“Aah... That's more like it” Scorpius whispered. “Now, touch yourself.”

Reis hands were compelled to stroke her breasts, stomach and down to her sex. She was terrified, disgusted and also incredibly aroused for some reason.

“Now, pleasure yourself”, a smile playing on his blackened lips as he watched her.

Scorpius watched her as she stroked herself. Almost immediately she felt herself climax to her own hand. This made her wake up from the dream harshly.

Frelling sleep orgasm! She knew she would not be able to sleep again that night and the fact that she had had a wet dream about Scorpius made her feel disgusted and exposed.

She felt like in a heat delirium the next day and to spoil her mood even more there was already a ticket assigned to her when she managed to reach HQ and her debugging tool.

It was that frelling Aurora Chair again. This time she went to fetch a spare crystal before going there, just to be prepared. Noticing that they were running out of this particular kind of crystal, she cursed again under her breath. This was not supposed to happen!

The other technicians were about somewhere so she had to do it herself. She knew she looked a mess. Dark rings under her eyes and probably a fever coming on.

Scorpius was of course there and the nebari woman was till strapped to the chair, poor creature.

“There you are, pet” Scorpius purred. “The Aurora Chair is acting up again, I'm afraid.”

Reis ignored him and plugged in her debugging tool into the Aurora Chair. The error log was gone again and it was not emitting any data.

“We are running out of crystals you know” She said. Her voice betraying how tired she felt.

“You look unwell. Had a rough night?” Scorpius inquired.

“None of your concern”, she spat. Not looking him in the eyes. She replaced the burnt crystal once again.

“Perhaps you need to blow off some steam? Scorpius was licking his lips, watching her intensively again. “Or perhaps then again not.”

Reis fled the room before she had to answer him.

She was beginning to think Scorpius had something in it for her but she was also shaken up by her own nightmares. Maybe she was letting her mind wander off. This might be blown out of proportion.

She decided that she needed a distraction and perhaps Scorpius was right, she could blow off some steam. She took a shower and dolled her self up. There were no unassigned tickets in the ITS backlog right now so she went on a hunting turn.

Soon she found a prospective prey. He was slouching against the wall in the recreational area, swiping his wrist-computer lazily. Reis closed in on him and stopped when she was invading his personal space.

“You're off duty, soldier?” She asked.

“Not much to do for past time on the ship. Have I seen you before?”, he asked. Looking curiously at Reis.

“Now you have something to do”. Reis took his hand and pulled him to one of the secluded rooms.

The young soldier was not that good looking but he had nice glittering green eyes and his hair was blond and neatly cropped. He was smiling when Reis leaned up to kiss him. Wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Eager are we?”, he laughed and bowed his head to crush down on her lips.

They quickly undressed one another and he found she was already wet and ready for him when he aligned the head of his erection at her entrance. He pushed in without any reservation and they began a frantic coupling against the wall of the confined space.

When his arms started to cramp from pinning her against the wall they switched to a chair that was facing a large window to the starry space that was surrounding the ship. She was close and rubbed her clit as she bounced up and down on his member and stifled a moan once her inner walls started to pulsate around it. He guided her hips up and down, not wanting loose momentum, and a few minutes later he pulled out of her and she finished him off with her hand, causing his load to spatter on the floor in front of the big window. As they pulled on their clothes a cleaning robot emerged from a hatch in the wall, sweeping up their mess.

When she was about to leave when he took a hold of her hand and asked her what her name was, but she just shook her head and went out. This was clearly a one time thing and he wasn't too disappointed about that.

Somewhat more satisfied, Reis thought that she would sleep well that nigh, but the upcoming nights would be filled with the same wet dreams about Scorpius and it was tearing her down.

A few solar days later she was startled to see Scorpius at HQ in a discussion with Kelso. They had seen her come in and there was no way she could turn back out of the room. Kelso beckoned her to join them.

“Good timing, Reis. Scorpius was just telling me that there is a problem with the Aurora Chair again. He has requested that you stay there today and do a thorough debugging of the system.”

“I have no idea why the chair keeps acting up, sir. Maybe Gren or Castal would be more suited to look at the problem. A fresh pair of eyes, if you will?”

The prospect of spending an entire day together with Scorpius in the torture chamber made her panic.

“I would prefer if it was you, since you are most familiar with the defects.” Scorpius said in a neutral tone.

“I agree.”, Kelso said and then it was decided. Reis accompanied Scorpius to the Aurora Chair.

The short walk was quiet. Reis was in no mood for small talk and Scorpius did not seem to mind. When they reached the chair and Reis plugged into it she was surprised to see that it was functioning as it should.

“There is nothing wrong with the chair today”, she said and turned to Scorpius. 

“I know there is nothing wrong with the chair, pet”, he said to her with his quiet and almost caressing voice. “There was never anything wrong with the chair. Braca was right, it has undergone thousands of simulations, never once overloaded the power crystal.”

Reis looked like a question mark and Scorpius continued. “I suppressed the protocols to overheat the crystal so that you would come here and change it. But when you said that we are running low on supplies, I had to change my tactics.” He was being quite casual about it. A smile playing on those thin lips.

It took a while for Reis to process what he had said. “You tricked me?” she said, unbelieving. “There were no error logs...”

“I erased the error logs.”, his voice now a whisper and he took a few steps toward her, closing the distance.

“Are you invading my dreams too?”, now that she knew, everything seemed to fall into place.

“Interesting...” Scorpius mused. “That, I have not. What kind of dreams?”

“Nightmares.” Reis walked out from the room and Scorpius let her.

Kelso wanted to know why she was done so quickly, so she told him a lie about finding the problem. An inverted power circuit. He seemed pleased and she could continue her day with other duties.

Later that night there was a box on her bed. She was about to throw it away but curiosity took over and she opened it. Inside was a short leather skirt and a corset. Reis had a pretty good idea about where it came from. It went straight into the trash can, only to moments later be rescued and crammed under the mattress. What if her room mates found them in the trash? Not good.

That night she had a different dream. She was tied to the Aurora Chair and her mind was spilled out for everyone to see. All her co-workers, general Braca and the half-breed. All knew about her dreams of Scorpius, that she had cheated on an exam when she was 18, and about her fear of loosing her composure, of freaking out.

That was the worst nightmare she had ever had. It left her panting, nauseated and sleepless. The latter she started to get used to. Something had to be done. She could not take it anymore and although she feared Scorpius she sought him out in his private cabin.

Scorpius was surprised to see her when he opened the door to his private chambers, but let her inside.

“This has to stop.” she barked.

“It certainly has.” Scorpius replied mildly.

“You don't know what I'm frelling talking about!”

“Tsk. No need to use such foul language”, Scorpius purred.

“Leave me alone!”

“Should I leave my own cabin?”, Scorpius acted surprised.

“You know what the frell I'm talking about”, Reis was red as a cooked lobster and steaming.

“That language again”, Scorpius shrugged. “I will have to put an end to it. From now on you will be punished every time you curse.”

“What the fracking frell!”, she was now furious and even forgot how scared she was of him. The audacity of the half-breed was making her loose it.

“That counts as two”, Scorpius held two leather clad fingers in front of her face. When she pushed the hovering fingers away, Scorpius other hand went over her head and placed a thin rope around her neck.

He squeezed, effectively cutting off the blood flow to her brain. Just as she was about to pass out he loosened the noose, causing her to cough and hiss. When she regained her composure he squeezed again, rewarded with another flood of coughs and gasps when he loosened it and pulled it over her head, freeing her.

Reis was just about to ask him what the frell he was doing but stopped herself in the nick of time, only wheezing “Why?”

“That was for disobeying me twice, pet”, he said in a low voice.”That hardly counts as punishment. Many even considers asphyxiation a pleasure.”

“I don't consider it a pleasure”, she spat.

“You will.” Scorpius hissed.

Reis found it was time to go and Scorpius let her.

Furious and humiliated she went on to the recreational area and took her frustrations out on another loitering grunt.

Several solar days passed again without any incidents. The marks on her neck had healed and the Aurora Chair was indeed the picture of stability. Even Scorpius seemed to give her some space. The nightmares continued on, although not as bad as the night before she went to scold Scorpius. Reis was even finding herself wondering why he had let her go so easily. 

Braca came to check on tech HQ and Kelso was praising his techs. He bragged about how Reis had repaired the Aurora Chair and that they were on the ships beck and call, day and night. Braca was pleased with their work and he even gave Reis a small salute as he passed, causing her to blush. Fortunately he did not see it. She also noted that Scorpius was not with him, which was very unusual. The two of them seemed to have a tight bond. Unhealthy some might say.

In the afternoon she sneaked back to her shared cabin. She felt bored all of a sudden and was keen to try on the clothes that were tucked under her mattress. The skirt was barely covering her bottom as she stood there in front of a large mirror, clothed in the attire Scorpius had left her many solar days ago. The corset was too small. She could fasten the hooks on the front but her breasts threatened to pop out of their cups if she stretched her arms. They looked a bit odd on her, especially together with her low cut military boots. Nothing she could ever wear, not even in the bedroom. Reis quickly changed into her tech uniform and tucked the clothes back under her mattress.

Two solar weeks passed and the Jormungand was well under way to reach the uncharted territories. Soon they would be in danger of running into scarran dreadnoughts or other undiscovered adversaries and the crew was tense, the smell of blood was in the air.

Reis and Castal where doing diagnostics on the command bridge as Braca and Scorpius walked in together. Reis had not seen Scorpius in several solar weeks (except in her dreams) and was surprised to see that Scorpius was not even looking at her. Perhaps he had finally stopped to chase her? The prospect of that did not make her feel as relieved as she had imagined. She almost felt disappointed for some reason. Technical officers are perhaps the most invisible of all the crew on the ship. They were often locked alone in some machine room, replacing parts or adjusting vaults. If they didn't start a conversation with someone they could go unnoticed for weeks. No one had to talk to them as their inquiries would be satisfied through the ITS.

When they were finished with their work, Reis took a final peek at Scorpius as he was standing discussing something with Braca. His aloofness provoked her, but she said nothing and walked back to HQ.

Later in the evening there was a ticket assigned to her in the ITS. It was not completely filled and only had a short message in the summary field.

_Go to the Aurora Chair and wait there for me. _  
_Wear the clothes I gave you._  


Her heart began to race and she instantly deleted the ticket. So he was still interested after all? She felt suddenly indecisive. Her answer should have been a clear 'no'. Because he was a superior officer and because of his origin and scandalous behavior, but now she wasn't sure. Perhaps this was what she had been waiting for all along? Perhaps this would mean the end of her nightmares, or would it incite new ones?

It might have been the smell of blood in the air, or it might just be that she was finally broken, but she gathered the leather clothes from under her mattress and sneaked out.


	2. The Chains that Bind Us

Technical officer Reis slowly opened the door to the Aurora Chair room. It was dark but when she entered, a dim light flooded the space. No one was in there, except her. 

She walked behind the chair and in the seclusion of it she removed her boots, overall and top. She put on the clothes Scorpius had given her.

An arn passed and the chill of the room started to bother her. The skimpy leather outfit was of no use to protect her against the cold. She was about to put on her overall again when she heard the door open.

Reis was still behind the chair and when the reality of what was about to happen hit her, she lost her nerve and cowered.

There were no other sounds in the room except for the clomp of his boots as he slowly moved towards the chair. She could hear on the sound that it was Scorpius and as he came closer she also recognized his heaving breaths.

The footsteps stopped on the other side of the chair. Now she could only listen to him breathe and she noticed that she was holding her own breath. With a small gasp she filled her lungs with precious oxygen, only to hold her breath once again when she heard herself breathing out loud.

”Come out, come out, little pet”, Scorpius sing sang. ”How did you know I like to play? Was it Braca?”

Reis stayed silent behind the chair, thinking it was a mistake to hide. It only seemed to entice him further.

Scorpius sucked in air through his teeth with a hiss and almost whispered, ”I will close my eyes and count to ten. If you want to leave you have the opportunity to do so, but if you stay, there will be consequences if I have to come and fetch you.”

”One. (a microt later) Two. (a microt later) Three.”, Scorpius started counting out loud.

Reis was indecisive. She wanted to leave her hiding spot. She certainly did not want to be punished again, but she could not muster the courage to come out and face the half-breed.

”Four (a microt later). Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine...”

Scorpius opened his eyes and whispered, ”Ten.”

Reis crouched on the floor as Scorpius came rounding the chair and buried his fist in her hair.

He slowly dragged her up and she had no choice but to follow his hand when he tugged her hair upwards. When she was standing again he cupped her chin with a decisive grip and lifted her face up to meet his.

”Interesting choice, pet” he purred as his eyes delved into hers. 

His stare was too much and she lowered her eyes. The shame about why she was there was pulsating through her veins. She must be completely fahrbot to come here. What did she expect to happen?

Scorpius moved his leather clad hand up from her chin to her cheek. Continuing the caress behind her ear and nuzzled his fingers into her hair. With his hand holding her head tight again there was nowhere to escape as he leaned down and positioned his face close to hers, almost touching.

She could feel his hot breath on her face and even though she was completely paralyzed she still managed to muster the question that had been nagging her, “Why me?”

Scorpius retreated slightly and Reis managed to return his intense gaze once more.

“Did you know all creatures have a heat signature?” He paused but his question seemed to be rhetorical as he continued on “Being part scarran I can detect others moods and feelings. If someone is lying.” He paused and now his face came close once again as he studied her. 

“When you look at me your heat signature change. I can sense your desire and awe. It is quite... irresistible...” The last words came out in a low hiss and his eyes were burning.

Reis closed her eyes to surrender to the kiss that was about to come, but microts later when there still was no sensation on her lips she opened them again, shutting her half parted lips.

Scorpius tilted his head slightly and wet his lips as he examined her face.

“Yes, almost irresistible.” He withdrew once again and let go of her hair.

“The clothes suit you. Would you mind coming out in the open?” He backed a few steps and Reis legs moved after him almost of their own accord. They were in front of the control panel when Scorpius produced the thin rope again, that he had cast around her throat before.

“Hold out your hands.” Scorpius said and twined the rope around them when Reis complied. He fastened it on the other side of the panel and now she was stuck splayed over the machine so tight that she had to stand on her toes.

Scorpius circled the control panel to stop behind her. Although Reis tried to crane her neck to look at him she could not. Her feet began to ache from standing on her toes but if she rested them her tied wrists would take her weight, which hurt even worse.

Reis hair fell over and tickled her face, but she could do nothing about it. Soon she felt Scorpius' fingers tracing her bare shoulders and back. Circling gently on her skin. The leather was cold, sending chills down her spine. The fingers trailed over her corset and further down. Only her leather skirt was between them and her bottom.

The fingers retracted only to appear on the inside of her left knee, ghosting their way upwards slowly. Reis flinched when they tickled her skin and of the anticipation building up inside her. She wanted nothing more than the fingers reaching their destination, craving and claiming her eager flesh.

At the edge of her panties Scorpius' fingers suddenly disrupted. With a snarl he folded her skirt up, exposing her underwear. 

“This is not part of the attire I gave you!” 

Reis was dumbstruck at his sudden outburst. Her cheeks were heating and she did not know what to reply. He could not be serious.

Instead she felt his hot breath on her neck again. Scorpius hissed at her. “I require nothing less than your complete compliance. I choose to believe that this was a mistake on your part and not intentional.”

Reis gulped and dared not reply as Scorpius continued, “If there is to be a next time I expect you to follow my instructions to the point. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes, Scorpius”, Reis gasped. Her toes were really hurting by now.

“And don't even think about recreating with someone else.” He snarled. “You will remain here now as punishment. For your incompliance and because you chose to hide from me earlier.”

Reis heard his boots clomp out of the room and the door close. Leaving her tied, in agony and completely alone.

The rest of the night was probably the longest night in her life. She had to alternate between standing on her aching toes, hanging by her wrists or leaning on the cursed panel, having the hard buttons cut into her soft flesh. She could not scream and alert anyone to her presence, being to embarrassed by her situation. All she could do when the pain became too much was to cry.

In the morning Scorpius came back and untied her. “You did good, pet. I have updated your status so your colleagues think you are ill. Go back to your quarters and recuperate. I need the control panel back to continue the interrogation of our little nebari spy.”

Reis limped back to her quarters and slept the entire day. It was a long time since she had slept so soundly. 

The next few days would be insanely busy. The command carrier had encountered a kalish freight ship and peacekeepers where bustling in and out, trading provisions and gathering intel. Braca and Scorpius were nowhere to be found and a few kalish officers had been allowed to enter the command carrier.

One of their technicians had been granted access to their HQ and was speaking to Kelso about fusion energy efficiency and pulse engines when Reis came back to HQ after a diagnostics round.

They greeted and Reis immediately forgot his long name and titles. Her mind was somewhere else entirely and she hoped that there would not arise any problems that needed deductive skills, or concentration for that matter. Hedren something she concluded his name must be. 

Hedren was allowed to examine the ships engines and Reis was picked to accompany him and also watch him and keep him away from the secret MAPA technology. 

“You seem distracted?” Hedren pointed out when Reis once again ignored his question about engine propulsion. He smiled at her though, and did not seem to be offended. 

He was cute she could establish. Angled yet youthful features under pale skin and his long hair was like fire running down his back. She would not have minded a little recreational time with him a few solar days before but now she dreaded what would happen if Scorpius found out, so she didn't smile at him or look to closely into his bright, blue eyes.

“I have been ill. Probably not really myself yet but work can't wait forever. What was it you wanted to know again?”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Hedren replied. “Perhaps we could continue this some other time, when you feel better? ”

“Nonsense. I will do my best to answer all your questions as long as you are here on the ship.” Reis really tried to concentrate and tell him all he wanted to know, but at the same time not give away too much information to a mere ally. After all, just a few cycles ago the kalish had been under scarran control.

She gave him a quick lesson in how to use the diagnostic tool and control the various variables of the ships engine and soon they were in a lengthy conversation about hydrogenic fusion relay and core membranes.

The next day Hedren and the other kalish returned to their ship and then the command carrier continued on its designated path.

Later in the evening there was a message in her ITS. 

_Go to the Aurora Chair and wear the clothes again._

Reis' heart started to pound in her chest. Finally, this is what she had been waiting for. She gathered the clothes and repeated everything she had done a few nights ago but this time she did not hide behind the Aurora Chair.

Scorpius came late again. When Reis saw him she moved in front of the control panel. Slightly leaning on it for support as she watched him move closer.

“You are a pleasure to look upon, pet” he mused. Leaning close to her and taking a deep breath, inhaling her scent. 

Reis reached out her hands in front of Scorpius. He smiled wickedly. “So eager to continue on where we left off?”

Reis could only nod. Her mind was blank except for what she was looking forward to.

Scorpius took her hands and once again he tied them with his snare. This time he tied it even more tight against the frame of the panel. She could hardly stay on the floor even when on the tips of her toes. There was no way she would endure another night in this position.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud smack, when Scorpius spanked her leather clad bottom. Reis gasped with surprise. She had thought that he would continue where he left off the last time she was bent over the control panel.

Scorpius kneaded the ass cheek that he had smacked moments ago. Exploring and guessing if she had followed his advice this time, confident that so was the case.

Gently he folded her skirt up again, letting out a content hiss when he verified that she had indeed taken his advice. Her bottom now completely bare in display before him. 

Reis gasped loudly when he pinched her ass. He was alternating between tender and tormenting. She could never know what his next move would be and it frightened and excited her. 

Her ass was trembling in front of Scorpius while he took pleasure in her reactions. “You are so responsive, pet”, he growled as he caressed the slit between her ass cheeks, eliciting a strangled moan from Reis.

He took hold of her legs and spread them violently, causing her to loose balance and hang from her wrists. Reis whimpered but the pain was soon forgotten and replaced with anticipation as she realized that Scorpius had opened her up to him.

The sight of her glistening and saturated folds caused Scorpius to lick his lips and his breath was now heaving and labored.

“You may come out now” he growled, turning his head to the glass encased terrace behind them.

The sound of peacekeeper boots resonated on the floor and Reis almost twisted her neck off to be able to see what was happening behind her.

General Braca was standing right behind her looking at Scorpius. His face was flushed and he had his hand down his pants, grabbing his engorged member but not moving.

Scorpius smiled and gave him a nod. Braca let out a long trembling breath and let his pants fall to the floor.

Scorpius produced another snare from his cooling suit and placed it over Reis head, tightening it around her neck.

She soon felt something warm and blunt prodding her entrance. Easing into her slowly. Braca was looking at Scorpius with wide eyes as he with a groan pushed inside.

Scorpius was tapping a beat with his fingers on the panel and Braca followed the beat with his trusts, panting and groaning obscenely behind her, all the time looking Scorpius deeply in the eyes. 

A pause was made and Scorpius pressed his hand down between the panel and Reis pelvis. His gloved fingers probing her female parts, finding the little pearl between her folds. He gave it a slight squeeze and started tapping the beat with his foot now. His left hand between her legs and his right hand pulling on the noose around her neck, tightening and letting go alternating. Too much was going on at the same time and Reis felt she was about to black out. 

Scorpius held Braca's gaze as the general pounded into the fleshy cave, still following the beat from his foot. The noose tightening again, almost stopping Reis blood flow.

“You may release”, Scorpius whispered, and Reis did not know if he meant her or Braca or them both but her vision whitened as Scorpius' fingers pushed her over the edge and Braca's member slammed into her one last time. They both moaned in unison, creating beautiful music for Scorpius' ears and his intake of air turned into a loud hiss and a whirring sound emanated from his suit.

As the intense feeling faded the noose around her neck was removed and Reis could see again. Scorpius was panting fast and a hatch was open on the side of his head. Braca deftly picked up the burning cooling rod from the hatch and replaced it with a blue one. Reis stared in amazement as the hatch whirred back inside Scorpius head and he exhaled in pleasure. 

Braca pulled up his pants and fastened his belt. He then moved around to the other side of the control panel and let Reis go. Her feet finally thumping onto the floor. 

Braca looked at Scorpius and was released with a nod. When he had left the room Reis met Scorpius eyes. She hardly understood what had just happened. Only that it had been amazing. 

Scorpius took one of her hands and lifted it to his mouth. Placing a small kiss on it and then returning it to her. Her hand still burned from the touch when he left the room. She was alone again, but this time she could return to her quarters.


	3. Gross Misuse of Equipment

When Reis woke up the next morning she wasn't sure if she had dreamt everything that happened the night before or not. Things like that didn't happen, especially not to her. She was too shy to try and make contact with either Scorpius or Braca so she did the only thing she could think of. Go to HQ and see if there was anything for her to do. Kelso was already there when she walked in.

“Good morning Reis.” Kelso looked up from behind his computer.

“Good morning Kelso. Is everything good with the ship?”

“Yes, everything is fine. You're up early. I guess you're feeling better now?”

Reis _was_ feeling better actually. She had slept like a baby and now that Scorpius had finally revealed what he would do to her, she didn't have her dark imaginations looming over her anymore.

“Yes I certainly do Kelso. Ready for another work day.” She smiled.

“Good, good. 'Cause there are diagnostics to carry out and since you are the first one up you get to choose your quadrant.”

Reis' heart started to pound faster when she thought about her options. She would get an excuse to go to the command bridge today! But was she ready for that? She soon realized that she would probably blush like an frell-jack if she saw Braca or Scorpius there. There was no way she would _not_ think about last night if she saw them and the bridge would be full of deck officers watching her, so she decided to play it safe for now.

“Prisoner quadrant is all right I guess.”

Kelso gave her a nod and continued to write on his computer. Prisoner quadrant wasn't exactly safe since the Aurora Chair was there and probably Scorpius as well, but at least there wouldn't be many other peacekeepers around.

Reis made her way to the prisoner quadrant and she wasn't in any hurry either. The mainframe in the prisoner quadrant controlled everything within the prisoner cells. The lock mechanisms, light, temperature and ventilation. To get to it she had to pass the corridor with the prison cells. All doors where locked and only had small hatches opening up the chambers. Reis passed a cell with bright light flooding out from the hatch. She peeked inside and saw the nebari woman Scorpius had put in the Aurora Chair a few days ago.

When the nebari saw Reis she stood up and moved toward the door. Reis quickly walked past her cell but turned around again when the nebari pleadingly called out to her. “Please! Help me.”

The nebari must be crazy thinking Reis would have anything to do with her. She was a prisoner and a spy! Reis started to walk away again.

“I saw you earlier in the Aurora Chair room.”

Reis froze. What did she mean? For a microt she thought the nebari had seen everything yesterday and her blood almost turned to ice, but then she remembered that she had seen her before when she was changing the control crystal with Gren. When Braca had said that the chair had gone through thousands of simulations.

“My name is Leeha... Could you please help me. Bring me some water? You're not like the others. I could see it when you worked on the Aurora Chair. Please! I'm so thirsty...” She pleaded with big puppy dog eyes while Reis mulled it over.

“Sorry I can't help you Leeha. You're a spy and if they didn't give you water there's probably a good reason.”

“He wants to torture me. That's the only reason. Scorpius is a sadist!”

Reis didn't think she could stiff more but this hit too close to home for her. Scorpius probably had a good reason to do what he did. He wouldn't do it just to torment her? She tried to convince herself but the more she thought about it the more she believed that it would be precisely the thing Scorpius could do.

Leeha's eyes were so beautiful, dark and pleading. Reis melted when she looked at her and decided it was worth the risk. Prisoners would be interrogated but the protocols stated that peacekeepers should treat them decently and not do anything to compromise their health or lives. That included keeping them warm and with sustenance. 

Reis went to the nearest bathroom and filled a disposable mug with water. Just giving the girl a little water wouldn't hurt. Scorpius would never know so she walked back to the cell and offered the mug to Leeha.

Leeha drank greedily and gave the mug back to Reis. She swore never to tell a soul and she was so grateful and teary-eyed over this little gesture that Reis felt a lump in her throat. This just wasn't right. But there was nothing more she could do. This nebari consort had made her bed and now she had to lay in it.

The diagnostic went without a glitch and Reis continued on to the Aurora Chair and did a diagnostic of it as well. Scorpius was not in the Aurora Chair room and it was almost lunchtime when Reis went back to HQ.

Nothing special happened during the afternoon and evening so Reis went to bed early. Wondering if her nightmares would come back or if she would sleep peacefully.

She was awaken early in the morning by Kelso. Surprised that her senior officer was in their sleeping cabin turned into a gut-wrenching concern when she saw his serious expression.

“We have orders to change course immediately. You are needed in the engine room. Castal and Gren will handle the MAPA.

“Do you know why?”

“Not yet. The orders just came. I haven't had time to inquire why. I'll keep you updated in the ITS. ”

The technicians hurried to dress and assume their designated positions. This was not just a simple course alteration if Kelso wanted them to attend to their emergency stations. The MAPA couldn't be engaged from the control bridge alone like the lesser frag cannons. To reduce the risk of hostile takeovers a technician had to go to the cannon chamber and engage a switch while the gun operator fired. If one of them were incapacitated the weapon would not fire.

After controlling and adjusting the engines to their new speed Reis got a message from the ITS. Kelso had talked to a commanding officer and apparently general Braca was plotting a course to some sort of flower plantation on a moon several solar days away. There could possibly be a dreadnought guarding the moon so Gren and Castal would need to guard the MAPA in shifts in case it was needed.

Once some of the power had been converted from their living areas to the engines and Reis had made sure everything was running smoothly she started to think about why the general would want to visit a flower plantation. It made no sense what so ever. It was so curious she couldn't stop thinking about it and supposedly she was a bit of an obsessive personality so she decided to pay the ship's diagnosan a visit. He was an expert in biology so perhaps he would also know something about botany.

The diagnosan was putting pieces of tissue in tubes when she was allowed to enter. He swirled his chair to meet her and folded up a magnifying glass from his eyes over his forehead.

Reis answered his questioning look. “If you have the time I would like to ask you something.”

“Yes?” The question was followed up by a blurring sound her translator microbes could not decipher.

“Do you know why general Braca wants us to travel to a flower plantation?”

“Yes.”

“And why is that?”

“The flower is called Crystherium Utilia. The scarrans eat it to develop their brain capacity. It is cultivated in large quantities on extremely secret locations.”

“So Braca wants them for what?”

“Destroying the plantations decimate scarran ability to maintain control of their colonies. They simply become stupid and make irrational decisions. The general learned the location of this particular plantation from a scarran spy that they caught aboard the ship.”

It must have been the nebari, Reis thought. “I see. Do you know why the plant has these capabilities?”

“No, unfortunately not. I would very much like to study a specimen. But they are hard to come by.”

Reis felt a bit wiser after his explanation. So Braca wanted to go there and destroy them all. Seemed like a legitimate plan.

She started to walk back to HQ when she got another ticket in her ITS. It was from Scorpius! Her hands started to tremble a bit and her throat felt dry. He didn't say what he wanted. Only that she had to go to their usual place. “Usual place” she thought. So it really wasn't a dream after all and their meetings could turn out to be _usual_? There would be more of them then? She went there straight away with her belly full of butterflies. The message had said nothing about clothing so she assumed it was okay if she wore her usual uniform.

Scorpius wasn't alone in the Aurora Chair room. Someone was strapped to the chair... Leeha! The butterflies in her stomach started to do somersaults when she began to guess why she was there.

“I understand you wish to meddle in our interrogations.” Scorpius stated coolly. 

When Reis didn't answer Scorpius grabbed her neck and pushed her toward the control panel.

Leeha's eyes widened when she saw Reis. “No, stop! Don't hurt her, please!” She begged.

Reis could only stare at her. How did Scorpius know what she had done? Scorpius pressed a button on the control panel and Leeha shook in her restraints. Her eyes were bulging and on the screen of the panel Reis saw everything. How she talked to Leeha and gave her water. She was frelled, she knew that right away. She should have known Scorpius would find out. Stupid, stupid Reis! 

“Perhaps you want to be punished again? Is that why you betrayed me like this?” Scorpius tilted his head and looked Reis in the eyes. Her eyes oozed with fear and her face was a bright shade of crimson.

“Should I lock you two lovebirds together in a cell so you really can get to know each other? I suppose you are needed in the engine room so I have to figure out something else.”

He grabbed Reis' wrist and yanked her arm toward him. Then he placed something around her wrist. A heavy metal bracelet.

“What's this!?” Reis shouted and tried to remove the bracelet, but it was locked tightly around her wrist.

“I-Yensch bracelet.” Scorpius smiled wickedly. “Everything you feel, it feels.” He looked at Leeha. 

He twisted Reis arm and both she and Leeha gasped I unison.

“You are so concerned for it's health. For it's well being.” He dragged Reis towards the chair so that she was right in front of Leeha.

“You want it to feel good don't you?” Scorpius cooed. Reis was trembling all over. What did he mean?

“Make it feel good and I'll forget about your little lapse of judgment.” Scorpius continued. And ran his hands down over Reis' shoulders and arms. His touch shouldn't feel so electric. It wasn't fair. Reis didn't want to disappoint Scorpius. She swallowed hard when she realized she would do anything for him. When did that happen? She had no reason to feel this way but something in the half-breeds presence compelled her. She started to understand how Braca must feel.

“Go on. Go down on it.” Scorpius gave Reis a small push so she tripped forward into Leeha's lap.

Reis' eyes widened and she stared at Leeha in chock. “That's not okay. She doesn't consent to this!” Reis wined.

“Yes it does.” Scorpius said with a huff. “The Aurora Chair can read minds, remember?” He leaned close to Reis ear and whispered. “It wants you.” 

“Why are you calling her 'it' all the time?” Reis was beginning to feel irritated with Scorpius. Perhaps this wasn't worth it after all. She could just leave. But the bracelet weighed heavily on her wrist and only Scorpius knew the combination to remove it.

“Pull up it's skirt and look for yourself.” Scorpius whispered. His hot breath caressed Reis' ear.

Leeha whimpered quietly when Reis looked her in the eyes. They were so dark and captivating. A thin veil of moisture coating her corneas. 

“Do I feel what she feels as well?” That would be really weird Reis thought.

“Of course. Now go on. I haven't got all day.” Scorpius was loosing patience. 

“Reis looked into Leeha's eyes ones again to silently ask for permission, but she just closed hers.

The peculiarity of the entire situation was nothing against the sight that was revealed to her when she lifted Leeha's skirt. Under her panties she could see the distinct contours of a cock. 

“Take them off.” Scorpius commanded. Reis couldn't refuse him and when she did she saw that her assumptions were true. It was indeed a cock. A gray one. She raised her hand to touch it and when she did, it twitched under her hand. Leeha's eyes were still closed and Reis didn't know if she had willed her mind away somewhere or if she just waited in anticipation.

Reis moved her hand up and down the shaft and it swelled and stiffened under her gentle touch. When it was entirely erect she moved her hand down its ventral side and encountered a moist, soft spot. Her fingers probed the softness and Leeha gasped loudly when one of Reis' fingers slipped inside. Reis could feel the ghost feeling of the intrusion in her own sex as she dipped her finger deeper into Leeha's.

Scorpius chuckled softly behind her and Reis felt his hands on her neck. They didn't envelop her throat this time but moved up to the back of her head. Gently pushing it closer to Leeha's sex. Reis understood what Scorpius wanted and she let her soft lips wrap around the tip of Leeha's cock. She fondled the glans with her tongue and both of them moaned from the sensation. 

“Use two fingers.” Scorpius said with a breathy voice.

Reis obeyed and pushed her mouth deeper around the cock while she moved her fingers in and out of Leeha's cave. 

Reis was amazed that she managed to keep her mouth working on the cock and her fingers working on the vagina and at the same time. She could feel everything she was doing to Leeha as if she was doing it to herself.

“Use three fingers.”

Reis obeyed Scorpius and Leeha writhed under the ministrations. Her hips involuntarily thrusted to meet Reis' hot and wet mouth.

The feeling was bizarre. It felt as if she was sucking herself off. She increased her speed and soon Leeha exploded in Reis' mouth. The walls of her sex was pulsating around Reis' fingers and her cock as well as it released waves of cum inside Reis' mouth. She almost forgot to swallow and gagged because she herself came so hard, without even a touch on herself.

She moved back and let Leeha's dress fall down and cover her once more. 

Scorpius pulled Reis up to a stand. Her feet wobbled and she didn't know how she was supposed to steady herself after this.

Scorpius held her back tight against his chest. The leather creaked when he moved and slid his arms around her belly and she could once again feel his hot breath over her ear.

“Perfectly executed, pet.” he cooed. “You are forgiven. But this is your last warning.”

Reis wanted the moment to last forever. She arched back to dive deeper into Scorpius' embrace. His codpiece chafed into her lower back.

Too soon Reis was released and Scorpius turned around and unlocked her I-Yensch bracelet.

“You may leave now.” He said when Reis didn't move. She willed her feet to walk to the entrance, catching a final glance at Leeha's direction. Their eyes met for a microt and then Leeha looked away.

Once again she had done something completely uncharacter of her. To please Scorpius. She went to the bathroom and her underwear was completely soaked. She masturbated alone in the bathroom, thinking of Scorpius grinning, thin, black lips.

The command carrier continued on the new course and they soon reached their destination. A moon on the planet 98498-B. When they arrived they discovered that they were not alone. A scarran dreadnought was waiting for them...


	4. Frelled

The alarm was sounding all over the command carrier. Everyone was rushing to their emergency stations and Reis was no exception. She ran to the engine room and clutched the ITS tightly in her hands. When she arrived she plugged it into the mainframe and received audio and video from the command bridge.

General Braca was on link with the commander of the scarran dreadnought. 

“We have no intentions of starting a conflict with the scarrans again.” His voice chimed. “Let us leave and no harm will be done. The peace treaty still stands.”

The scarran general hissed and scowled at the peacekeeper. “What are you doing hovering near one of our outposts, peacekeeper? Are you here to make an incursion?”

Braca swallowed and stared back at him on the link. “Of course not general! We simply took a detour on our way to a sebacean colony. ”

“Hah!” The Scarran general scoffed. “I don't believe you.”

“It is the truth, general.” 

Suddenly the visual link was disrupted and the audio turned into static. For a minute Reis fretted. What was she supposed to do? Then the static grew louder and suddenly she had audio again. She could hear general Braca's voice.

“Fire the cannons! NOW! Destroy the scarran ship.”

What? It didn't make any sense to Reis. His voice sounded weird too. The general was always calmer than this. What happened? A thought crossed her mind; if they destroy the dreadnought they would initiate a full blown war with the scarrans. 

“I said fire the damn MAPA!” Braca shouted in the com. 

Reis only thought was that she had to stop Castal and Gren from activating the MAPA and starting a war, but it was too late. She saw the instrument flashing red over the cannon control panel. They had fired the weapon. 

She adjusted the engines to deflect power from propulsion to the cannons. If they were going to fire, at least they would fire properly. 

The cannons stopped and Reis adjusted the power back to the engine, in case they needed to jump into hyperspace quickly.

Minutes passed and the alarm finally quieted. Reis got a message in her ITS. It was from Kelso. She could come back to HQ. The video was still busted and Reis plugged out and hurried to her superior officer.

Kelso was sitting in front of his computer screen as usual. Reis peeked at it and it was pitch black.

“I lost video to the command bridge.” Kelso told her.

“That's weird. So did I.” Reis felt even more uneasy. It would mean that the video link was broken from inside the command bridge.

“They fired the weapon.” Kelso stated a little aghast.

“I know...” Reis could only feel sadness. Even if they were scarrans... So many dead. It would have repercussions.

“I'm going to the command bridge to check the video link.” Reis said and received a nod from Kelso. She hurried there. Not only to fix the video, she wanted to know if Braca was all right.

When she arrived the door was locked. She tried to unlock it with her renal print but it only flashed 'no admittance'. _What the frell?_ This wasn't good. She tried to listen in but the door was too thick. She decided to whip up a small entourage of security officers _just in case_.

None of the security officers could open the door and the situation escalated to a critical incident. Kelso was called up to the deck and he plugged in his ITS in the panel. He was hacking inside the lock mechanism to override the lock. After a bit of tapping on the ITS the doors whooshed open.

The situation inside made Reis' heart jump and she staggered at the sight of several kalish in white overalls holding guns to the bridge officers heads. She saw general Braca and Scorpius! Scorpius was standing leisurely scowling at a young kalish that held the nuzzle of his plasma canon straight to the half-breed's forehead. 

The terrorists were prepared for an assault and none of the security officers dared to make a move as long as they held the bridge officers hostage. 

The leader of the group slowly approached the small unit of security officers that were standing in the doorway. 

“Give us a marauder and no one needs to get hurt.”

There was no one qualified to make that decision. Who was the senior officer? Kelso stepped forward and held up his hands disarmingly.

“Of course, we'll get you everything you want. Now, please, show us some good faith and let go of a few hostages. You don't need them all.”

The leader looked back inside the room. He seemed to contemplate it for a moment and then he nodded to Kelso. “All right. We only need him.” He looked at Braca and bent his neck towards the doors. The Kalish holding her weapon to Braca poked him in the back with the gun and ushered him to the leader. 

The security officers behind the doors backed off and made a passage for the terrorists. They slowly let go of their hostages and went out in a line with the general in the middle of the group. Scorpius hissed at his captor and the kalish hurried off away from him. He followed them out at a distance and noticed Reis cowering in a junction between two corridors.

“I knew you'd bee the first technician up here. Let's go.” He pulled her up and dragged her with him after the terrorists. 

They stopped at the docking bay and the kalish leader picked out a marauder they could all fit into. Scorpius let go of Reis and stepped forward in front of the leader.

“And what are you going to do with our general when you are out of harm's way?” His voice was calm but his eyes gleamed like ice.

“I... Well... We're going to release him on a space station.”

“I see. And how would we know which space station?”

“He will communicate it to you!”

“We need some sort of guarantee that you aren't going to kill him when you escape.” Scorpius unhooked a device from his belt. He turned it on and showed it to the leader. The kalish eyes widened when he saw what was on the screen. “Anything that happens to Braca, will happen to them.”

The leader inhaled sharply and nodded. 

Scorpius was content and signaled to the security officers to back off and let the terrorist fly out of the ship. They dragged a terrified Braca into the marauder and flew off into space. They had been clever enough to destroy the tracking beacon on the marauder. The peacekeepers could do nothing but wait.

Reis wasn't invited to the debriefing but after it, she got a hold of Scorpius when he was on his way to his cabin. 

“Wait a second! I want to know what happened.” She followed beside him as he walked.

Scorpius stopped and seemed to mull something over in his head. He sighed and offered her to come inside his cabin.

The door barely closed behind them when Reis started to bombard him with questions. “What the frell happened? Did you destroy the dreadnought? Is it Leeha that's going to get in trouble if something happens to Braca?”

Scorpius frowned and held the palm of his leather covered hand in front of her face to gesture her to shut up. “First of all, I think you know what happened. The kalish resistance movement coerced us to start a war with the scarrans. We destroyed the dreadnought as well as the moon with the plantation.”

“Frell!” Reis slumped down into one of his chairs. She had guessed as much, but having it confirmed... _Frell_.

Scorpius glowered at her foul mouthiness but continued to answer her questions. “As for the nebari, it was a scarran spy as you know and it was also a double agent for the resistance. I took a chance that their leader knew it and was correct.”

Reis' mouth opened in stupefaction. What were the odds? She really hoped that Scorpius wouldn't have to hurt Leeha anymore than he already had. 

“You know that I have a soft spot for you, pet. But why must you always eject such profanities.” His hands reached into a drawer in his sideboard and produced a catgut.

Reis swallowed hard when she saw what he held.

“Do you like it?” Scorpius moved closer and presented it to her. “I believe you will like it.” He whispered softly as he threaded the noose over her head.

* * *

A few days later Braca signaled them to come and pick him up from an intergalactic diner 10,000 metras from the disintegrated moon. He was picked up by his personal staff and rumored to have shut himself inside his cabin almost immediately when he returned.

Reis was completing her diagnostics round when she got a message in the ITS to appear at the command bridge.

Braca greeted her when she entered. He looked unharmed as far as Reis could tell. Scorpius was there also and he hooked his finger slightly to signal Reis to come closer. He pulled her down into his lap and Reis immediately blushed. Such signs of affection in public were unheard of among peacekeepers. 

Braca cleared his throat and moved closer to the pair. “Actually, Reis, we've got a proposition for you...”


	5. Excuses, Schmexcuses

Reis was sitting very stiffly in Scorpius lap, trying to focus on the words coming out of the general's mouth, but her focus was shifting between the deck officers that were standing around them continuing to work as if this nothing out of the ordinary was happening, and trying not to grind back into Scorpius' crotch. 

“How would you like a promotion?” Braca's brown eyes conveyed no emotion whatsoever when he was staring at her and waiting for a reply.

“I...uuh. Yes?” Reis was unsure of what she was agreeing to but turning down a promotion was unheard of and she was not very eager to find out how a 'no' would be taken. 

“Excellent. I will inform your superior officer that you will be relieved of your duties as technician and assume the position as the ship's new liaisons officer.”

Reis could feel the blood leave her face and limbs. Their _what_? She couldn't mediate to save her own hide, let alone an entire battlecarrier. She was vaguely aware of Scorpius shifting his legs underneath her and placing one of his hands casually on her hip.

“I will have one of the security officers move your personal belongings to your new cabin.” Braca nodded at her and moved to give instructions to one of the deck officers. She would have her own cabin? This bright possibility was clouded by the churning worry she was feeling in her gut about having to negotiate with different species. She was horribly unqualified. Were they not on the brink of war? Scorpius pushed her off his lap and stood up behind her.

“Come.” He brushed past her and Reis could do nothing but follow him out from the bridge through the winding corridors of the ship. They took the elevator up a level and walked past the general's quarters. When they were almost at the door to Scorpius cabin he stopped in front of another door and pressed his wrist-computer to the panel on the wall beside it. The door whooshed open and revealed a large room with a table, chairs and a little pantry. To the right there were two doors and to the left there was a huge window with a view of outside. 

“It's gorgeous!” Reis couldn't believe what she was seeing. She entered after Scorpius and began to explore the cabinets. There were glasses and cutlery, a few bottles of liquor and packaged rations. One of the doors at the right side of the cabin led to a private bathroom and the other to a bedroom with a double bed that looked four times wider than the cot she was used to sleep in and ten times softer. 

“We can break it in later. Right now we have interrogations to complete.”

Reis' head whipped back to Scorpius. He was already moving towards the door. What did he just say? She had to will her feet to move and sprint after him to keep up with his pace. They were taking the elevator to the prisoner quadrant. One of his assistants was operating the chair and strapped to the device was a familiar face. It belonged to a security officer she had seen several times, but could not remember the name of.

“Officer Rekhna.”, Scorpius stopped in front of the panel. The peacekeeper strapped to the device made no motion to signal that he had heard Scorpius. His face was blank and his eyes centered on a spot on the other side of the wall. 

“My intel says you have conspired with the kalish.” Scorpius voice was emotionless and he gave a quick wave to Reis that she should wait next to his assistant. The peacekeeper kept staring at the wall, ignoring Scorpius.

“Assistant, Lof. Would you be so kind as to activate the chair on phase one.” Reis watched the assistant pull down a handle and press a button on the control panel. The Aurora Chair began to whir and the peacekeeper tightened his jaws but made no sound.

Scorpius moved to the control panel and watched the images on the display. He pulled another handle to rewind the prisoner's memory to the day the kalish freight ship docked with the command carrier. The image was blurry, as if the peacekeeper was trying to resist the chair. Scorpius only hummed and adjusted a lever that activated something on the chair. The prisoner's eyes bugged and his breathing began to quicken as the whirring of the chair sped up. The image on the panel quaked and shimmered until it suddenly stabilized and the film became crystal clear. It showed officer Rekhna in a storage room, talking with two of the kalish terrorists. The peacekeeper gave them a keycard and locked the door to the room. He moved to another part of the ship and repeated the same procedure. The terrorists had remained hidden on the ship for days until they arrived at the scarran plantation. 

“Did you have any accomplices?” Scorpius pushed another button on the device and the peacekeeper couldn't hold back a gargling scream. More pictures moved on the display. There was a glimpse of Rekhna talking with another officer. There was a barely visible spike on another gage on the panel that Scorpius observed and turned up the effect of the chair. The peacekeeper was hyper ventilating and whining. 

“Did you have any accomplices?” Scorpius' voice boomed again to break through the whimpers that filled the room. He let the prisoner suffer in the chair for a while and then he lowered the lever on the panel, the whirring slowed down and the peacekeeper sagged in his restraints. Scorpius moved close enough to whisper in his ear, “Tell me who your accomplice is and this stops.”

Reis was standing completely still, observing Scorpius work. He was incredible. Knowing just when one should increase pain or lift it required experience, and this he clearly had. Scorpius gave his assistant a meaningful nod and the whirring started again. The prisoner screamed and shook in his restraint. 

This procedure continued on for several arns until the prisoner passed out from exhaustion.

“We will continue the interrogation tomorrow.” Scorpius concluded and com'd for two other security officers to pick up their former colleague and escort him to his cell. 

“Take a break and get something to eat. Meet me at the command bridge when you're ready.” He started to go through the footage from the interrogation and when Reis didn't move he lifted his head and looked at her. “That was an order, pet.” He spoke softly but his eyes left no room for interpretation. Reis did not dare to stay in the room. 

On her way back she passed the corridor to the prisoner cells. She knew she really shouldn't, but curiosity got the better of her. She would not meddle, only do a quick little survey. The security officer they just interrogated was passed out in one of the cells. She quickly moved further in until she was outside Leeha's cell. The little hatch on the door was closed. She carefully opened it and looked inside. 

Leeha was sitting in a corner. When she heard the creak from the hatch her eyes snapped up to meet Reis'. Her mouth contorted into a scowl when she saw who her visitor was.

Reis moistened her lips quickly and winced. This was fahrbot, but she felt so bad from the other day. “Leeha, I'm.. I'm sorry”, she whispered. Tears were burning behind her eyelids but she couldn't let them fall. She had to stay cool. Leeha looked away and ignored her excuse. Reis licked her dry lips again and was about to leave when she changed her mind and pressed her face to the hatch once more.

“I really am... I hated everything he said about you. What he called you...” She needed to get it off her chest. “I was afraid...” She felt her cheeks fill with blood. Leeha had to believe her, she just couldn't live with herself...

The black haired nebari turned her head and looked at Reis. She snorted and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again quickly.

Reis gave her a micron. When she still had not said anything back, Reis sighed and started to close the hatch.

“Wait.” Leeha's sudden voice made her flinch.

Reis pulled it back open and sucked in a breath, waiting for the nebari to continue. Her features hardened and her voice had a tint of anger even if it was clear that she tried to contain it. “What you did was rape.”

Reis felt the world swirl around her. Her heartbeat was somewhere between her ears and her mouth was agape like a fish. 

“Don't you think I'm used to be treated like dren? Do you really think you're the only one that has abused me? That I haven't heard draz like what your 'boyfriend' said to me every frelling day of my life?” She stood up forcefully and walked towards the hatch. “I don't need your apology”, she spat. “You're just trying to clear your conscience, but you're as big of a greebo as he is.” She punched the door to emphasize, making Reis startle behind the hatch. “You could have said _no_, but you didn't, did you?” Reis slammed the hatch shut. She had the same feeling as she thought Scorpius might have when he was over-heating. _Gletch!_ She quickly left the quadrant, not feeling better in the slightest. The worst part was, everything Leeha had said was true.


	6. The Path to Perdition

Scorpius returned to the command bridge without being able to extract anything more from officer Rekhna. The spy had passed out in the Aurora Chair, from exhaustion or pain, most likely both. He sank down in his chair and closed his eyes briefly. It was something he often did to compose himself when his scarran temper was about to make itself known. None of the other officers ever sat in that chair for some reason, thus it had become his personal seat when he was at the command bridge. Braca was plotting out the course for their next destination together with the navigation officers and his little pet was most likely still in the canteen, filling up on energy. 

She would need it for the night he had planned for her, he intended to pleasure her until she passed out. His proficiency in those areas was undoubtedly excellent. Scorpius visualized the look she would have on her face. He had never been adverse into putting in some work to get what he wanted, but he craved exclusivity. He was not willing to share her. Reis had shown far too much interest in the nebari, even after his punishment. It had not turned out as he planned. Reis still exhibited traces of feelings he would describe as _caring_, but at least the nebari had lost interest. Reis had fallen down quite a few pegs where that was concerned.

A male voice chimed near his ear-hole, far too close for comfort, "Scorpius." 

"General," Scorpius replied surprised. He had not noticed Braca approach. The general was standing with his back straight, looking unusually stiff. The hostage situation had taken its toll on him, Scorpius could tell.

"How did the interrogations go?" Braca inquired. He was under pressure from peacekeeper command to smoke out the kalish agents. Hopefully he wouldn't cave in and throw what they had to the establishment until Scorpius had done his job.

"Nothing so far," Scorpius confessed and leaned back in the chair. "But I will find out eventually."

Braca folded his arms over his back and affirmed, "Excellent. I trust in your capabilities." He sighed deeply and closed his eyes while he nodded. 

"Get some rest. You look..." Scorpius sucked in a breath between his teeth and blinked languidly. "fatigued."

"Yes," The general admitted. He looked down at his feet and stiffened even more. "Ah...Ar...Are you meeting the new liaisons officer?" He straightened up and squared his jaw, adding, "I...ah...could watch. Like old times."

"I have no such plans," Scorpius lied. He didn't feel like putting on a show this time. Not even for an old friend.

"Let me know," Braca swallowed thickly, "if you do."

Scorpius bowed his neck slowly and waited for general Braca to return to the deck officers before he rose from the chair and headed down the corridor. He had planned to keep Reis waiting for him as usual, but having to admit his progression with the interrogation was going slower than anticipated had left him restless. Officer Reis was just the distraction he needed. After the short walk up to the seventh deck he had managed to shake off almost all negative thoughts from his mind. He went straight for her cabin, not requiring any further preparations for what he had planned. 

Scorpius didn't bother to call on her intercom. He had of course given himself access to her quarters as they were assigned to her. They were a courtesy of his patronage and did not really belong to her. He did not see any problem in entering unannounced. She was waiting on the bed, wearing her black, leather getup as he had instructed. Her compliance was deeply satisfying in a way that was unexplainable. Perhaps it had something to do with his upbringing aboard the scarran vessel or his first years with the peacekeepers, but Scorpius rarely found himself in the mood for introspection about matters that involved his past. It was presently nothing he cared to dwell on. 

Approaching the bed slowly, he gave himself ample time to enjoy the length of his pet's exposed legs. The short skirt came off even more racy considering the contrast against her normal attire. The grey tech uniform was unflattering, and it took an exceptional appearance to pull it off. To be honest, even Sikozu would have looked odd in it, and Reis was no match to his former lover in looks. His new pet was quite mundane, but she had other qualities he treasured.

He could read her easily. Anticipation, modesty, admiration, terror, her energy signature was disclosing everything she tried so hard to hide behind her chiseled peacekeeper facade. He wanted to stick out his tongue and taste it, but there would of course be nothing there to savor, not until touching cool, supple skin. There would be time for that as well. He was well aware of what she was expecting of this encounter and she would in due time be satisfied in every way he was capable of, but he wasn't in a hurry.

He placed a cool glove on one of her ankles and skirted his thumb over the round bone on the start of her tibia. She tensed instinctively at the sudden contact but didn't make any movement to retreat. There was a distinct enjoyment in watching her fight the reflexes to pull away. When he allowed the hand to slowly glide upwards over her calf, tiny goosebumps made the soft hairs on her leg bristle. His pet pressed her thighs together hard when he reached her knee. Scorpius knew she would never repeat the mistake of wearing underwear. There was something erotic about the way she still tried to keep her modesty, even though he had already been knuckles deep inside her. 

Scorpius could smell her soap on a particularly deep inhale, peacekeeper standard issue, practically odorless, but with a hint of filgran. He gritted his teeth and on the exhale he slowly hissed, "Open. Your. Legs." 

There was something to be said about the sebacean affinity for chain of command. He rarely needed to raise his voice or repeat himself to get what he wanted, the peacekeepers instantly obeyed his every request. Not that he would abuse his position in any way to satisfy his capricious nature. Commands given seldomly meant something. It kept the officers on their toes. This was why he only needed to articulate his instructions with the softest of pitch, to make his pet for example, _Open. Her. Legs._

The leg under his glove jerked and he enjoyed watching the crimson shade that was beginning to spread over her cheeks. There was no defiance in her eyes. He knew that she knew he wasn't going to ask her twice. He let the sigh she made slip and watched her look at the ceiling and chew her bottom lip for a while before his patience ran out and he squeezed her knee lightly to remind Reis that he was still there.

Their eyes met briefly and he could see every spectra of emotion inside her, all her embarrassment, fear, lust and insecurities. He would have to be harsh but he would never force himself on a woman. Instead he gave his head a small shake and withdrew from Reis. "If you don't want to…" the statement was left hanging there. It was her choice after all.

He backed off the bed and stood up. Reis looked like she was panicking. She was hugging a pillow and her mouth opened and closed without any sound coming out. Her knuckles had gone completely white from squishing the pillow tight. "Frell!" Her voice was hoarse. Scorpius gave her a chuff as answer. If she wanted him back into bed she would have to beg him.

When she failed to say anything more he raised a brow and turned around. It had the desired effect because the words finally loosened from her throat. "Wait!" He turned around slowly for dramatic effect, smirking inwardly.

"You are going to have to say it." He drawled and posed in front of the bed, waiting for her to start speaking more than one syllable.

She swallowed awkwardly and her whole face was practically ablaze. Scorpius was almost beginning to worry she had gone into self-induced heat delirium when she scrunched together her eyes and panted, "Please!"

Scorpius couldn't help to tilt his head and whisper, "Please what?" 

Reis' eyes widened and she stared at him. Considering how experienced she was it was a bit surprising to him how hard it was for her to voice her desires. He didn't have to con her he was leaving again because she somehow managed to wheeze, "Please frell me," and quickly hide her face in the pillow she was using as a shield.

The courtesy of never having to repeat a request ran both ways by the way. He bent down and placed his hands on the covers, purring at his pet, "Crude, but I'm not without principles." He started to crawl towards the headboard until he was in front of her core. "If my terms are met, I have no other option than to oblige." He tapped at her knee, the same he had been stroking earlier.

He didn’t have to repeat himself. Reis started to part her legs reluctantly. She was still sitting up, leaning against the headboard. The angle she was presenting herself with left too much to the imagination. It had been many solar days since he had a proper look at her cunt. He placed his hands on her knees and pushed, folding her legs against her sides and opening her up wide to see it all. A choked gasp came from her mouth, but she remained pliable in his hands, there were no signs of actual discomfort.

Even in this position the smell of the soap overpowered her natural scent. Peacekeepers and their filgran! Scorpius never batted an eye though. If he showed any signs of not enjoying the smell, Reis would misinterpret his aversion for something else. He would help her dilute it. She gasped again when he let his front teeth graze the skin on the inside of her knee. Her lips were left slightly parted and blood was still scorching her cheeks. It made him thankful over the fact that he wasn't capable of blushing.

Her skin was tasteless, being a hybrid he didn't have many working tastebuds to begin with. It was a shame. Perhaps having more of those would have helped him enjoy the filgran more. There was however always textures to appreciate, the chill of sebacean skin, tiny hairs tickling his lips, a million subtle responses to study and analyze. 

Her thighs trembled with restraint, a tension that disclosed her uncertainty, she did not trust him. Perhaps uncomfortable with the slightly predatory shape of his teeth. He was always in perfect control of his denture, raking them firmly but not hard enough to pierce the skin. At least not unless asked. His hands were cupping her thighs, trapping her right leg between his glove and teeth. He moved them further up synchronously, alternating between tender kisses and sharp nips. Soon he had to stop his advancements as they were going to make his cheek collide with her cunt. 

Reis choked on a breath when his tongue slid out and started to worm its way down to the back of her thigh. He pulled his face back for a moment to inspect the glistening trail of saliva he had marked her with. Her legs had dropped down while he was focused on kissing her, striving to close again on their own. Scorpius grunted and pushed them up again, opening up her squinting, pink cunt. He swooped in and licked a broad stripe from her taint to her clit. Her hips jerked but he was still holding her legs tight against her midriff, unabling her to to move away.

He could hardly smell the filgran anymore, which was a good thing. He wished he could taste her though, there were too many things he was continuously being deprived of. There was only a hint of saline on his tongue. He had not given her enough time to become sufficiently wet but it didn't stop him from burying the length of his tongue inside her hot canal. Her cunt was constricting it pleasantly, no wonder Braca had enjoyed their little games earlier. There would have to be an encore at some point, but not tonight. He was well aware of the hotness of his breath, to some it had been too much while others relished the smoldering sensation against their most sensitive parts. His current pet was writhing underneath him, fisting the covers and breathing shallowly. Her eyes were closed shut and lips half-parted. 

He had changed cooling rods before entering her cabin. Scorpius always came prepared. Tentatively he withdrew and started to slowly lick the sides of her inner labia. He made small excursions over the top of her clit, circling it and sometimes swiping over it lazily, but never gave her the pressure she needed to get off. Eventually his work started to pay off. The pointy tip of his tongue skidded freely in the mucus that flowed like nectar from her core. The abundant wetness that saturated his mouth was intoxicating. His lips and chin were dripping of it. He couldn't help to smirk when he felt her hands over the back of his head, pushing him upwards, guiding him to work quicker. 

Soft moans and whimpers escaped her mouth when he shifted to flick his tongue over her clit. He pushed down on it sincerely, rubbing its sides, encasing it between his lips and _sucked_. Reis cried out and he felt her back arc. He opened his mouth again and focused his lips on her less sensitive opening. She huffed, annoyed with him, but Scorpius didn't give in to her straining hands. He enjoyed keeping her on the edge far too much. She would thank him later. He explored every nook and cranny of her cunt before he returned to her clit again. He swirled his tongue around it and flickered his tongue side to side until he could hear on her breathing and feel on the tension of her muscles that she was close again. He withdrew once more just before she could climax. If he'd had hair, it would have been pulled right about then. Reis was not a very happy customer. He chuckled against the curls on her mound, blowing puffs of hot air over her, keeping her pinned down underneath him, immobile.

"Oh, frell you!" Reis hissed at him through gritted teeth. Her eyes were shooting daggers at him, the embarrassment completely gone from her face, replaced with unrestrained rapture. Scorpius was practically purring, his black lips gleamed with juices and he was displaying his teeth in a sneer that was as close to a grin as he was capable off. He yanked her legs hard, making her glide down on her back with a surprised expression on her face. This is when he would've frelled her if he wasn't who he was. Instead he snarled and buried his face between her legs, coating his forehead and nose in her slick. Reis squealed but it quickly turned into a moan when he started to batter her clit with his tongue. His hands spread her legs to the brink of pain, exposing all of her to him again. Her orgasm approached quickly once more under Scorpius expert ministrations. He sucked on her clit and inserted a finger, curling it upwards while he started to flicker his tongue over her clit again. Reis keened and her back almost lifted off the bed. Her thighs trembled violently. He moved his finger to meet his tongue, trapping her clit to be assaulted from both sides. She was shaking like a leaf, so close, desperate. He was going to make her vision blacken now. This was his expertise.

His spit was dripping uncontrollably, mixing with her juices, the microt it would take to swallow could ruin everything he had built up. He was turning all his focus to the swollen pearl he was wrestling with the tip of his tongue. Her body was all that mattered now. He listened to her breathing, panting actually, she wouldn't last long. Her entire body tensed and he curled his finger one last time while he continued to tongue her relentlessly. She cried out and grabbed his coolant suit, almost crushing his head when she pulled him closer. He couldn't breathe, his nose was smashed against her, but it didn't matter, instead he focused all his energy on licking her while she rode out wave after wave of flawless ecstasy. Her entire body shook and even her exhale trembled, she didn't have the breath to make a sound. Not until she started to wriggle underneath him and push at his face, did he stop. Scorpius pulled of and gave her face a quick look. Her hair stood on end, tangled, and her face was practically glowing, she was still conscious for the record. 

He let her stretch out her legs a bit before he suddenly grabbed them again without warning and spread them open. He went back to licking her delicately, holding her down with his bulk when she tried to shove him off in protest. He was far from done. This would go on for arns! It had been so many cycles he almost forgot how much he enjoyed the control, to have another person completely at his mercy, begging for release. He wasn't in any danger of overheating as long as he stayed clear of her throat. He had long ago given up on trying to understand why his body worked the way it did, he wasn't going to obsess over it now. 

As soon as she relaxed he increased the pressure of his mouth and it didn't take many microns for her to shudder beneath him again, this time he didn't toy with her. He was intent on quantity over quality. He made her come countless of times until everything became a haze of pointless pleasure and her body was a twitching, sweaty, tangle of flailing limbs and her voice was sore and broken, croaking like a negnec. 

He retreated from her cunt and stretched his jaw, every muscle on his lower face was sore, but it had been worth it. Reis was still on her back, immobilized, watching his every movement with a glazed look in her eyes. Her skirt had hiked up her waist and her left breast had at some point popped out from the cup of the corset, but neither had noticed. It was a satisfying visual, seeing the new liaisons officer completely ravaged, his pet. She sat up slowly and moved her upper body closer to his, he couldn't help to watch her cleavage. Come to think of it, he hadn't even seen her naked yet, but clothes or no clothes were of little consequence to him. He was always wearing his suit, except when he bathed, which wasn't very often because he didn't sweat like sebaceans and certainly not like Crichton. She pulled at his neck to get him closer and wrinkled her nose at him. "Your face smells…" she joked and gave him a smile of genuine affection. 

He chuffed and looked at her chin, suddenly a bit self-conscious. "Is that so." The corner of her mouth twitched and suddenly her lips were plastered to his. He hated kissing. It always felt awkward to him. He humored her and mimicked her lip-movements for a while before he felt he had obliged her enough and could withdraw. A smile was playing on her lips and she licked them clean. He was ready to retreat to his own quarters. She surprised him by grabbing one of his arms when he tried to move off the bed. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She rubbed her body against his arm like a feline and tilted her head at him, questioningly. 

"No." He answered truthfully and retrieved his arm. 

The look on her face was priceless. She froze and stared at him with her mouth hanging open. It was fun to watch but he still had some security footage to scan through before it was time to rest. He turned around and stood up. As he had almost reached the door he heard a thump and the patter of bare feet against the floor. Turning around, Reis was standing behind him and snaked her arms around his waist. It was his turn to freeze when she pressed her face against his back and embraced him. "Thank you…" She murmured against his coolant suit. He almost zoned out but managed to undazzle himself with a quick shake of his head. He patted her knuckles a little and pried her hands off his stomach. She moved them down and grabbed his belt, surprising him again. One of her hands came down to cup his codpiece.

"Don't you want me to remove this?" She asked him brazenly and nuzzled between his shoulder blades. 

_No!_ Scorpius most certainly did _not_ want that! He couldn't help to snarl and hissed at her, "There's nothing for you there," and twisted her hands off him, stomping away and leaving Reis as surprised and dejected as he himself felt.


End file.
